


Angel tricks

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers (Supernatural), Anal Fingering, Canon Universe, Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: For Castiel, the idea of previously setting parameters for a rape fantasy made it lose its point.So he found a way to get away with his kink.Kind of.





	Angel tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Gii, [heylittleangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel), for the beta! ♥

Dean and Cas were supposed to be arranging books in the library.

Keywords: were supposed to, because Dean had been investing so much energy keeping his hands to himself that he wasn't even thinking clearly anymore.

However, he managed until Sam left for Eileen’s, because the fact that Sam knew Dean and Cas were together didn't mean that it was okay if he walked in on them having sex.

Honestly, no one wanted that.

So, as soon as Sam closed the door behind him, Dean had Cas’ wrists pinned over his head with both hands, next to one of the dusty bookshelves of the room.

“What if Sam returns soon?” Cas asked, out of breath, while Dean kissed his neck.

“Sam’s staying at Eileen’s tonight,” he grumbled. “Now, can we stop talking about my brother?”

Cas’ answer was something close enough to a nod.

Still buried in Cas’ neck, Dean moved Cas’ wrists to his right hand only, sliding the left one down his torso, hanging a finger in the belt loops for a moment.

Cas struggled a little to free his hands, but he didn’t succeed.

He would, obviously, if he decided to use his extraordinary strength, but it seemed like letting Dean take control was a turn on just as huge for him as well.

Dean, fixing his eyes on Cas —damn it, how were they so dark already?— moved his hand from the loops to the buckle of the belt, undoing it along the slacks button and zipper.

He palmed Cas through the soft cotton of the briefs, adoring the warm hardness underneath.

Cas’ lips parted, and Dean couldn't resist the need of kissing him harshly.

Cas’ wrists struggled some more against him. Dean pulled back to make sure the grip was still alright.

Cas was pouting, almost.

“I wanna feel you, too. I always want to,” he whispered. He sounded needy.

Dean loved that tone on him.

“Later,” he breathed out, tightening the grip on his right hand. “Got something different in mind for tonight.”

Cas arched an eyebrow, leaning in to chase a kiss. Dean met him halfway, crashing their lips together again.

When they separated, panting, Dean heard slick noises and loud breaths next to them. He turned around, seeing himself and Cas making out.

He faced Cas, the one in front of him, looking for answers.

“What the fuck?”

He became self-aware of the grip on his wrists and let it go.

“We’re in your subconscious mind,” Cas explained. “Those are the real us,” he pointed with his head to the other set of Dean and Cas.

Dean took another look. It was different than seeing them in a mirror. He appreciated a different angle, saw the whole picture, the way Cas melted against him and tried to keep their bodies in full contact –he should consider asking him for permission to record them having sex someday.

“Hey,” Cas said. Right. They were inside his head. There probably was a reason for it. “As much as I’m enjoying the view as well, we’re running out of time.”

“Out of time?”

“Do you trust me?”

Dean was suddenly worried.

“What’s going on, Cas?”

“Do you?” He insisted.

Dean nodded.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Good. Trust me on this, then: whenever I say no tonight, I mean yes.”

“Wha-”

Dean didn’t remember unpinning Cas’ wrists over his head, but his hands were now resting on each side of Cas’ hips.

Cas arched an eyebrow.

“Something different, huh?”  Cas asked, interest and lust clear in his eyes. “What would that be?”

“How about that you let me finger you, while I suck you off?”

He took in each hand one of Cas’ asscheeks, spreading them apart underneath the trench coat.

Cas broke in a nervous laugh.

“I don’t know about the fingering part, Dean.”

Something in Dean lit up in flames at the words. Mostly, he identified the feeling as desire.

“C’mon, babe. You always do it to me. I wanna show you how good it can feel. Only one?” With his index finger, he teased the crack of Cas’ ass over his underwear, stopping it right above his hole.

Cas shivered and shook his head, eyes fixed on Dean with an apologetic stare on them.

“No,” he finally said, sternly.

Dean sighed, frustrated. It was unfamiliar to be denied of something with him, not to mention a little unfair. He’d had to sort his shit out and be okay with a man getting things, fingers, a _dick_ up his ass, but said man couldn’t return the damn favor.

Still, he complied. He loved Cas and would respect any boundary he set.

“Okay,” he said, stopping the teasing, returning his hands to the hip bones. “Just head, then.”

Cas nodded, letting out a sigh of clear relief.

Dean unbuttoned the white dress shirt, leaving a trail of kisses on the exposed skin. He loosened the blue tie and pulled it over Cas’ head. Finally, Cas shook himself out of the shirt, jacket, and coat.

Dean sucked small love marks that wouldn’t actually leave bruises. He bit and licked the conjuncture of Cas’ shoulders, his pectorals, teased his nipples only slightly, moved to his abs, all the way until the waistband of his briefs.

Dean kneeled in front of Cas.

“Only head,” he promised, getting Cas’ dick and balls out.

He wrapped his lips around the head and suctioned, not getting it past his teeth yet. Cas snapped his head back.

Dean relaxed his jaw and slowly pushed himself down Cas’ shaft.

Cas gave a stringed noise, knees flexing and hips sinking further in Dean. Dean gagged but didn’t pull back.

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled.

Dean looked up, making eye contact with him. It wasn't the first time Dean sucked Cas off, but how wrecked he made him look still got Dean every time.

Dean stroked Cas’ hipbone with his thumb and swallowed around him. Cas moaned again.

Dean’s aching dick didn’t miss a bit of it and claimed attention. He grabbed himself through the denim, releasing some friction against his palm.

The hand on Cas’ hip roamed down his thigh, tracing with the back of his fingers the inner sensitive part of it.

Dean played with Cas’ balls, getting another exquisite pleasure sound out of him.

Dean couldn’t fight back his urge to tease his crack again.

If only Dean had lube –well, there was spit. It was always better than nothing.

He got his index and middle fingers in his mouth, underneath Cas’ dick. The fullness was new for Dean, but not something he wasn’t enjoying.

“Dean?”

Dean put as much saliva as he could on his fingers and pulled them out of his mouth, going to tease Cas’ rim.

He slowly got Cas’ dick out of his mouth and remained holding the base with his other hand.

“You’re gonna like it, I swear.”

Cas frowned, looking terrified.

Right before Dean pushed his finger in, he frightened. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was about to take advantage of Cas! He was about to do something he’d promised not to do!

He looked up, ashamed and feeling like a scumbag.

He didn’t remember standing to his feet, but Cas was cupping his face and kissing him tenderly. Dean’s hands were cupping Cas’ arms.

“Shit, Cas, I’m so sorry-”

A moan came from his right. It was Cas, getting blown by him. The real him, since Dean supposed he was in his mind at the moment.

“Dean,” Cas said, lovingly and not mad at all, despite what had just happened. “I want this. That.” He looked at the real them, focusing on Dean’s sucking mouth. “I want your fingers in me. I jack off to the thought of you filling me up. With your fingers, with your cock, with everything you can give me.”

“Do you swear?”

“I swear.”

Back on his knees and with Cas’ dick in his mouth, Dean’s feeling of fear and self-disgust dissipated in his chest. He looked up, meeting his eyes with Cas’. Cas nodded weakly.

“Here,” Cas said, handing him a small bottle of lube.

Freaking magical beings with their shortcuts to practicalities.

Dean sat on his heels, feeling his thighs burn at the rest. He poured lube in his index and middle finger and warmed it up with his other hand.

He returned to suck Cas off, brushing clean on his jeans the hand he wouldn't need to finger Cas —he wanted to keep holding his hip without unnecessary slickness.

His slippery fingers teased Cas and fuck, if being pushed against someone while you gave them head was sexy, having them pull you back was twice as good. The hand in Dean’s hair pulled hard enough for Dean to put greater effort to go down on him, but not enough to actually stop him.

His index focused on passing the ring of muscle again and Dean noticed how Cas relaxed consciously against him.

Dean pushed the first digit in.

“Dean, dammit, stop,” Cas protested, pulling Dean's hair again, ending with a long pet behind his head.

Dean looked up. Cas’ eyes were closed.

Dean sucked harder, swirling tongue and distracting Cas enough for him to keep unclenching his ass. Dean moved his finger further in, remembering that _that’s what Cas wanted._

“Babe, please, stop,” Cas said, but his dick kept jerking against the roof of Dean’s mouth and Cas’ body kept cooperating to take Dean’s fingers in.

Dean went up and down Cas until he couldn't take his own hard-on anymore. He stood to his feet, much to Cas’ whimper in complaint, abandoned Cas’ ass for only a second, got his own dick out and jacked them both off with Cas’ help.

Dean had to flex his knees so he kept the angle right inside of Cas, but the way Cas moaned while he tried to move Dean's wrist out of his ass was precious and absolutely worth it.

Cas came first, but how hard he stringed them both in white and the tensing of his muscles around Dean's fingers was all it took to send Dean by the same ecstatic road.

They kissed lazily afterward, Cas collapsing against the wall and Dean holding him despite not being much more stable either.

Dean used his shirt to clean Cas’ stomach and himself. Cas put his briefs back in place but finally stepped out of his slacks and shoes, leaving the socks.

Dean only covered again with his underwear, not caring at all about zipping his jeans up again.

“Cas,” he whispered, passing his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone. God, he was so handsome. “Cas, what the fuck just happened?”

Cas leaned in and met their lips in a kiss, soft and chaste. With their mouths still pressed together, continuing to give brief pecks to the other, Cas put his hand on Dean’s temple.

Dean could literally hear the angelic glow coming from Cas’ palm.

Like a movie, a memory played in Dean’s mind: _Whenever I say no tonight, I mean yes._

He pulled apart when it was over, staring into Cas’ eyes.

“Shit, Cas,” he kissed him again, glad to finally understand, glad because he wasn't an abusive shitty boyfriend. Thinking further into it, a new panic arose in his chest. “But, hey, hey, wait a second. I didn’t remember that. I was going to do it even when I thought you didn’t want me to.”

Cas smiled, so genuinely and so bright Dean felt lucky he got see it. He was even proud of himself, getting those smiles out of Cas.

“Dean, come here.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and walked them to one of the library armchairs.

Cas sat on it, and Dean accommodated on top of him across the seat, leaving his legs to hang from the armrest.

“Because I said that to your subconscious mind,” Cas said, soothing Dean's face like he was just a kid, “you knew you weren’t actually going against my will. Yours is such a strong mind, though, that you still doubted it. When you noticed something wasn’t natural you were going to stop.”

“This is messed up,” Dean said, matter-of-factly. “We should’ve discussed that properly, Cas, thought of a safeword. Are you sure you wanted this?”

“I’m so sure, Dean.” Cas kissed the tip of his nose, then his lips. “I'm sorry. You're right, I should've asked for your permission to do that. I did it because-” Cas looked away. “For me, there’s no fun if I know we’re both pretending. Like this, for a moment, in a way, it was real.”

“You enjoyed how real it was that I was going to rape you?”

Cas hugged him tightly. Dean closed his eyes against Cas’ jawline, taking in his clean and masculine and celestial perfect scent.

“I know you’d never hurt me or force me to do anything. That’s precisely why I had to tell your subconscious that it was alright,” he said, stroking Dean's arm. “And that’s also the reason you never mentioned me you had this fantasy.”

Dean felt his cheeks heating up.

“It’s wrong getting off on faking you’re taking advantage of someone.” Another realization hit Dean in the face. “Wait, how did you know?”

“I’ve seen your soul, babe. It’s not like I know every little thing about you, but I felt this and I recognized it.”

“And what if the thing I had in mind wasn’t something you liked?”

Cas snorted.

“I don’t think there’s anything you like I wouldn’t try.”

“Even, I don’t know, knife play?”

Cas stayed silent for a bit.

“It’s unexpected, but yes. I trust you.”

Dean supported a hand on Cas shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“And what about furries?”

Cas winced, “You’re not into that!”

“I’m not into knife play either, but I wanna know.”

Cas rolled his eyes before replying.

“If you’d said furries I probably would’ve just undone the subconscious trick.”

Dean nodded, chuckling and returning to hide in the crook of Cas’ neck.

“I meant it, you know?” Cas said, careful not to break the light atmosphere around them. “I’d been thinking about it for a while now.”

“Did I meet your expectations?”

“You exceeded them.”

Dean would've made an arrogant joking comment on that, but he couldn't. He was giving something else a lot of thought.

“Cas, when we go the full way and it’s, you know-”

“Your cock instead of your fingers?”

“Yeah. Uh, when we do that, I wouldn’t want it to be with subconscious tricks in the middle.”

Dean leaned his head back, just enough to see Cas’ face. He was glad to meet with a slow nod and soft eyes.

“Me neither. I wanna be able to scream harder and faster all that I want.”

Dean kissed him from his cheek to his lips.

“Good,” he whispered on his mouth.

They fell asleep wrapped around the other on the armchair, and Cas did one last trick for the night: they dreamed the same dream, one where they'd live happily ever after.

(And that they both knew would actually come true).

**Author's Note:**

> You know when characters do things that you, as an author, don't necessarily approve of? That's me with Cas on this one. I know discussing this kinda thing beforehand is very important, so please don't lecture me on the comments about it xD
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [marian-elisa](http://marian-elisa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
